


Schwarzwälder Kirschtrauma

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Ich hab' wohl ein Kuchentrauma."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarzwälder Kirschtrauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Bingoprompt: Süß
> 
> So wie das Prompt ist auch die Geschichte: süß, harmlos. Und vor allem thematisch nichts Neues. 
> 
> Irgendwie mag ich die Geschichte aber trotzdem und außerdem ist sie für eine liebe Freundin zum Geburtstag und entsprechend steckt da gaaanz viel Liebe drin! 
> 
> Für dich, HollyHop! Hab einen unvergesslich schönen Geburtstag!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Thiel drückte auf den Klingelknopf und grinste, weil er genau wusste, was er sich gleich würde anhören müssen, wenn Boerne ihm aufmachte. Und was er tun musste, um Boernes tadelnden Blick und sein genervtes Seufzen ob des vergessenen Schlüssels innerhalb von Sekunden in etwas ganz anderes zu verwandeln.

Manchmal war er so einfach zu durchschauen und noch einfacher zu manipulieren, der Herr Professor. Man musste nur wissen, wie. Und Thiel hatte schon in ihrer ersten Nacht herausgefunden, was Boernes Blick willenlos und sein Seufzen lustvoll machte und ihn endlich einmal zum Schweigen brachte - na ja, sofern man Schweigen als Fehlen von Worten definiert. Leise war er auch dann nicht. Thiels Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Könnte ein netter Abend werden.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Thiels erwartungsvolles Lächeln wich ein paar Sekunden lang einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er realisierte, was er gerade sah und er daraufhin losprustete.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Vor ihm stand Boerne mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und in Schürze, die Hände auf Brusthöhe in einigen Zentimetern Abstand von seinem Körper haltend, als würde er gleich nach einem Skalpell verlangen, um eine mindestens sehr komplizierte Gehirnoperation durchzuführen. Nur sah er alles andere als passend geschweige denn steril gekleidet aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das gute Hemd war von braunen und weißen Flecken übersät, die Schürze sowieso, auch in seinem Gesicht fanden sich Spuren von - was war das denn? Teig? Sahne? Was zum Teufel...? - und seine Hände sahen aus, als hätten sie höchstpersönlich alle Zutaten verarbeiten müssen, weil nur diese Koryphäenhände perfekte Arbeit abliefern könnten und nicht etwa dilettantische Küchengeräte. So jedenfalls hörte sich Boernes Rechtfertigungsversuch für die völlig verschmierten Finger in Thiels Vorstellung an.

"Frag nicht..." Boerne verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dann wandte er sich um und ging Richtung Küche, Thiel hinterher.

Dort angekommen, verschlug es Thiel im ersten Moment die Sprache. Wenn Boerne schon zugerichtet aussah, dann wusste er nicht, wie man den Zustand der Küche bezeichnen sollte. Neben all den kreuz und quer herumstehenden Haushaltsutensilien und Zutatenpackungen, deren Inhalt sich teilweise mehr außerhalb als in der Verpackung befand, fanden sich überall, und mit überall meinte er überall, Spritzer von - ja, wirklich - Teig und Sahne. An den Wänden, auf dem Boden, der Arbeitsfläche, sämtlichen Elektro- und sonstigen Geräten, von denen Thiel bei der Hälfte nicht einmal den Namen, geschweige den den Verwendungszweck kannte - und er ahnte, dass Boerne so manches auch einfach nur zum Protzen besaß, auch wenn der das niemals zugeben würde. Na ja. Jedenfalls hatten sie jetzt mal ein wenig Lebensmittelkontakt und das war doch auch schön. Für die Geräte jetzt. Boerne sah eher weniger glücklich aus, wie er da stand, so hilflos inmitten dieses Schlachtfeldes. Die Rührlöffel gestreckt. Und wenn es hier irgendwo noch ein weißes Geschirrtuch gegeben hätte, hätte Boerne es wahrscheinlich auch noch geschwenkt.  
Nachdem Thiel das ganze Ausmaß dieses offensichtlich hochgradig missglückten Backversuches erfasst hatte, fand er auch seine Sprache wieder - und seinen Humor.

"Was sollte das denn werden?" Er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Boerne bot aber auch einen zu drolligen Anblick, wie er da stand, in seinen feinen Klamotten, umgeben von Chaos und selbst total eingesaut, und dennoch versuchte Haltung zu bewahren. Versuchte. Thiel konnte ihn aber mittlerweile gut lesen. Und er sah die Überforderung und den gekränkten Stolz hinter dem übertrieben geraden Rücken und dem allzu ernsten Gesicht.

"Ich wollte einen Kuchen backen.", konstatierte Boerne nüchtern. "Mir wurde nämlich zugetragen, dass ein gewisser Herr Hauptkommissar sich morgen wieder einen Schritt näher Richtung Verfall bewegt.", fügte Boerne trotzig hinzu und das klang fast wie eine Schuldzuweisung. _Ich hab das ja nur gemacht, weil... Hättest du morgen nicht Geburtstag, dann..._ Und so weiter. Thiel kannte das ja. Nur keinen Fehler zugeben. Er konnte das inzwischen gut ignorieren, vor allem, wenn es um etwas so Unwichtiges wie Kuchenbacken ging.  
Boerne machte unterdessen immer noch keine Anstalten, sich wenigstens mal die Hände zu waschen.

"Aha, und da wolltest du dich selbst in Teig einhüllen und backen und anschließend hübsche kleine Sahnehäubchen draufmachen und ich sollte dich dann vernaschen, oder wie?" Hm, jetzt wo er es so sagte, klang das gar nicht mal so unvernünftig.

"Sehr witzig." Jetzt schien Boerne aus seiner Starre zu kommen, ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände, sah dann einen Moment mit tropfenden Händen an sich hinunter auf seine Schürze, stockte und griff stattdessen nach einer Küchenpapierrolle, die den Angriff des Kampfteiges erstaunlicherweise unbeschadet überstanden hatte. "Außerdem, was heißt hier _sollen_? _Dürfen_ wäre wohl das passendere Wort, oder etwa nicht?" Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. Das war doch schon wieder viel mehr der Boerne, den Thiel kannte, auch wenn er der tapsigen Variante durchaus auch etwas abgewinnen konnte. Er wirkte dann so ... kindlich schutzbedürftig irgendwie. Das mochte Thiel manchmal sehr. Dann wollte er ihn immer einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und fest an sich drücken und ihm gegen Schulter lachen und ihm tausendmal sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

"Hm, stimmt." Thiel ging auf Boerne zu und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Dann sah er sich erneut in der Küche um. Er seufzte. "Also außer Sandkuchen hast du in deinem Leben aber auch noch nicht allzu viele Kuchen gebacken ..."

"Erinner' mich bloß nicht daran." Boerne warf die Papiertücher in den Müll unter der Spüle.

"Was?" Thiel verstand erst nicht so ganz, als er aber sah, wie Boerne gerade seine Hand mit gespreizten Fingern anhob und dabei leicht entrückt vor sich hinstarrte, wusste er Bescheid. Thiel lachte. "Ach so, das. Die Geschichte mit Henriette."

Boerne blinzelte kurz und fing sich wieder, stemmte dann schnaubend die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich kopfschüttelnd in dem Drunter und Drüber um. "Ich hab' wohl ein Kuchentrauma."

"Sieht ganz so aus." Thiel folgte Boernes Rundumblick durch den Raum. "Was wolltest du denn backen?"

"Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte." Boerne nahm ein Sieb mit Kirschen aus der Spüle und hob es demonstrativ an.

"Aha."

"Wie _Aha_? Ich dachte, du magst das? Bei Hannes 50. vor vier Wochen konntest du gar nicht - "

"Ich hab' doch gar nichts gesagt. Was du immer gleich in ein "Aha" reininterpretierst..." Thiel stiebitzte sich eine Kirsche, bevor Boerne das Sieb resigniert zurück ins Spülbecken fallen ließ.  
"Muss ich ja. Je weniger du redest, desto mehr muss ich interpretieren. Und du redest nun mal _sehr_ wenig." Boerne sah ihn tadelnd über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

"Jaja, es ist nicht leicht mit mir..." Thiel seufzte theatralisch.

"In der Tat. Vor allem nicht, wenn du oben liegst.", konterte Boerne und grinste triumphierend ob seiner Schlagfertigkeit. Thiel lachte.

"In _den_ Situationen übrigens scheinst du mich wiederum ganz gut zu verstehen, ohne dass ich was sagen muss."

"Da kommt es ja auch mehr auf Körpersprache an. Und was das angeht, steht dir ein höchst beachtlicher Wortschatz zur Verfügung." Boerne streckte seinen Bauch heraus und klopfte mit beiden Händen darauf. Er grinste frech.

"Sehr charmant. Und damit du mich in Zukunft noch besser verstehst, wolltest du mein Vokabular jetzt noch mit Hilfe dieser überaus kalorienreichen Torte erweitern, ja?" Er redete ja schon wie Boerne. Musste er sich Sorgen machen? So lange waren sie jetzt auch noch nicht zusammen, aber der andere schien schon deutlich seine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben.

"Nein. Ich wollte dir einfach nur eine Freude machen." Boerne sprach leise und lächelte verlegen und Thiel spürte, dass ihm ehrlich etwas daran gelegen gewesen war, Thiel mit dieser Torte zu überraschen. Das rührte ihn irgendwie jetzt doch. Er ging wieder auf Boerne zu und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Lehnte seine Stirn an Boernes und glitt mit den Fingerspitzen durch die kurzen Haare in Boernes Nacken.

"Ich freu mich ja auch. Auch wenn es am Ende keinen Kuchen gibt." Thiels Stimme war mehr ein leises Murmeln. Er spürte Boernes warmen Atem sein Gesicht streifen und sah, dass der andere die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich ganz in dieser kurzzeitigen Nähe zu verlieren schien. Solche Momente schnürten Thiel nach wie vor jedesmal die Brust. Wenn Boerne so abtauchte in Thiels Berührungen. Das machte ihn immer noch ganz fassungslos manchmal, dass er bei Boerne so etwas auslösen konnte und dass er so nah an ihn rankam und vor allem, dass Boerne ihn so nah rankommen ließ. Ihn.

Er hatte sich schon fast selbst in der Umarmung verloren, als Boerne tief einatmete und wieder zurückkam.

"Danach sieht es wohl leider aus."

Thiel ließ Boerne los und stattdessen seinen Blick über all die Schüsseln und Messbecher, Mehl-, Zucker- und sonstigen Verpackungen wandern.

"Naja, lass mal sehen, vielleicht lässt sich ja doch noch was retten." Sein Blick fiel in eine der Schüsseln.

"Glaub' ich nicht.", hörte er Boerne aufgegeben sagen, während er die nächste Schüssel in die Hand nahm und hineinsah. Dann nahm er mit dem Finger etwas Teig auf und probierte.

"Nee, glaub' ich allerdings auch nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Da fehlt etwas ganz Entscheidendes."

"Wie? Was? Aber ich hab' doch alles so gemacht, wie es im Rezept... " Boerne war jetzt komplett verunsichert und suchte mit einem Mal wie von der Tarantel gestochen in der Unordnung nach dem Backbuch. Thiel genoss schadenfroh, Boerne so aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben.

Aber er wollte ihn jetzt auch nicht unnötig lange quälen, er war ja kein Unmensch und schließlich hatte der andere heute schon genug durchgemacht. Sich von einem Kuchenrezept die Grenzen des eigenen Könnens aufzeigen lassen zu müssen, war sicher nicht ohne für einen wie Boerne. Er ging auf ihn zu, stoppte ihn in seiner hektischen Suche und drehte ihn zu sich um. Er zog ihn erneut zu sich herunter und leckte ihm genüsslich ein wenig Teig von der Wange.

"Mmh, ja, jetzt weiß ich's", murmelte er jetzt gegen Boernes Schläfe und ließ seine Zunge von der Sahne dort schmecken.

"Was?", stieß Boerne hervor, überrascht von der plötzlichen Liebkosung.

"Was gefehlt hat." Thiel küsste weiter und leckte hier und da die Spuren des missglückten - wirklich missglückten? - Backunternehmens von Boernes Gesicht. Also am Geschmack der Rohmasse hätte es nicht scheitern sollen, das musste Thiel mal so zugeben. Aber so gut der Schokoladenteig und die Sahne auch schmeckten, am allerleckersten war immer noch Boernes pure Haut. Deshalb beschränkte er sich auch nicht im Geringsten darauf, seinen Mund nur über die Stellen von Boernes Gesicht wandern zu lassen, die von den Teig- und Sahnespritzern bedeckt waren.

Während Thiel küsste und naschte griff er mit beiden Händen um Boerne herum, löste den Knoten der Schürze und trat dann einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um ihm die Schlaufe über den Kopf zu ziehen. Achtlos landete der Stoff auf dem Küchenboden und Boerne machte nicht den Hauch einer Anstalt, das zu kommentieren. Thiel war ehrlich gesagt ein wenig überrascht, dass Boerne schon zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt so zerstreut war, dass ihn das nicht störte. Nicht, dass _ihn_ das jetzt störte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn er nämlich nach wie vor etwas an Boerne besonders ... speziell fand - außer den tausend anderen Dingen, die es da eigentlich noch so gab und die ihn immer wieder verwundert den Kopf schütteln ließen, warum er sich gerade in diesen Mann verliebt hatte - also wenn etwas besonders speziell war, dann Boernes manchmal echt übertriebener Ordnungssinn, der leider auch nicht immer Halt vor der Bettkante machte. Er erinnerte sich da an das ein oder andere Mal, als Boerne die wärmste Umarmung und den leidenschaftlichsten Kuss unterbrochen hatte, nur um die ausgezogenen Kleidungsstücke wieder auf rechts zu drehen oder ordentlich auf die Seite zu legen. Thiel lächelte. Und dann gab es aber doch wieder nichts Schöneres, als in diesen Augenblicken auf Boerne zu warten. Denn was waren schon ein paar Sekunden dem anderen dabei zusehen, wie er beinah liebevoll sein Sankt-Pauli-T-Shirt umdrehte und es behutsam weglegte als sich all die Jahre davor abends alleine lieblos sein Sankt-Pauli-T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und es achtlos in irgendeine Ecke zu werfen?

Thiel legte beide Hände an Boernes Gesicht und sah ihn einfach nur an. Heute musste er nicht warten. Heute war es Boerne, der mit sehnenden Augen auf ihn wartete. Er senkte seinen Mund auf Boernes Lippen und drang mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund, küsste ihn ruhig und tief und er spürte eine Hand in seinen Haaren und eine an seiner Hüfte. Blindlings löste er die Krawatte und öffnete die obersten Hemdknöpfe. Boerne atmete mittlerweile schneller und lauter und die Hand in den Haaren griff jetzt fester zu und die andere zog ungeduldig an ihm, als Thiels Finger durch die ersten erreichbaren Brusthaare irrten.

Thiel ließ seinen Mund über Boernes Unterkiefer Richtung Hals wandern und Boerne legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Immer wieder stieß er mit seiner Zunge gegen die Haut und selbst hier, an Stellen, die eigentlich schon unter der Hemdkragengrenze lagen, fand sich die ein oder andere süße Überraschung. Wie konnte man nur derartig ungeschickt sein, dachte Thiel und lachte leise gegen Boernes Hals. Boerne seufzte auf und drückte sein Becken gegen Thiel und Thiel spürte, dass Boerne inzwischen gar nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen zu sein schien. Soviel zum Thema Trauma. Aber Thiel wollte Boerne nicht so leicht aus diesem Schlamassel kommen lassen.

"Denkst du, ich kann dir irgendwie über dein Trauma hinweghelfen?", fragte Thiel scheinheilig während er Boerne unablässig weiter küsste und leckte. "Magst du vielleicht drüber reden? Du weißt, ich bin ein sehr guter Zuhörer."

"N-nein, nein, alles gut, alles bestens ... Also ... Obwohl ... Noch nicht ganz gut, aber zumindest schon viel besser. Mach einfach nur - " Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter, als Thiel hart mit seiner Zunge von Boernes Schlüsselbein bis hoch zu der kleinen Ecke unter dem Ohrläppchen fuhr.

"Bist du dir ganz sicher? Man sollte das nicht unterschätzen. Verdrängen soll bei sowas ja ganz und gar nicht gut sein. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du am Ende in besonders unpassenden Situationen von deinen unterdrückten Erinnerungen eingeholt wirst." Thiel flüsterte in Boernes Ohr und ließ seine Zunge neugierig jeden Winkel erkunden. Boerne klammerte sich an Thiel und rang spürbar um Fassung.

"Nein, nein, das wird nicht passieren. Ganz sicher. Wenn du nur ... " Boerne war schon ganz schön außer Atem. "Wenn du nur schön weitermachst. Dann wird alles gut, ganz sicher."

"Denkst du, ja? Ist das irgendeine neuartige Therapieform? Kuscheln gegen Krisen, oder so?"

Boernes Lachen ging in ein weiteres Stöhnen über, als Thiel durch das Hemd hindurch mit dem Daumen über Boernes Brustwarze rieb und gleichzeitig die Haut über Boernes Schlüsselbein mit der Zunge verwöhnte.

"G-gar nicht neu. Körperkontakt ... also Berührung ... Massagen zum Beispiel, senken Stress und wirken ... Oh Gott ... b-beruhigend." Erstaunlich, dass Boerne es noch schaffte, trotz seines mittlerweile arg mitgenommen Zustandes Thiel einen Vortrag zu halten. Da musste Thiel sich anscheinend noch ein bisschen mehr ins Zeug legen, aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Er ließ eine Hand an Boernes Oberkörper nach unten gleiten, während Boerne weiterdozierte - beziehungsweise es versuchte. "Deshalb sind Verliebte auch seltener krank ... Glückshormone ... Beim Streicheln und ... " - ein gepresstes Keuchen verließ seinen Mund, als Thiel mit dem Handballen gegen Boernes Schritt drückte - " ... und Küssen werden ... Glückshormone ausgeschüttet und die ... Gott, Frank, ich ... " Thiel ließ seine Hand über Boernes mittlerweile deutlich ausgeprägte Erektion kreisen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er liebte es, Boerne Stück für Stück um seinen geliebten Verstand zu bringen. "... Und die Endorphine, die sorgen dafür, dass -" Jetzt war aber gut. So sehr Thiel es auch gefiel und er es selbst genoss, Boerne in diesem Schwebezustand zwischen Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrollverlust zu halten, er war inzwischen auch viel zu erregt, um jetzt noch länger Spielchen zu spielen. Und er hatte es ja auch verstanden. Dass Boerne nicht reden wollte über sein angebliches Trauma, sondern ... na ja, was anderes wollte halt. Er hatte das ja von Anfang an verstanden. Nur das hatte Boerne nicht verstanden. Er presste Boernes Gesicht gegen seines und brachte den anderen mit einem harten Kuss zum Schweigen.

"Na wenn das so ist, dann lass uns mal etwas professioneller mit der Therapiesitzung fortfahren. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, liegt der Patient doch meistens währenddessen." Seine Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich beschränkten sich zugegebenermaßen auf die Klischees aus irgendwelchen Filmen, aber das war ja im Moment mal so ziemlich egal. Und er hatte Boerne glücklicherweise mittlerweile auch so weit, dass der nicht mehr in der Lage war, es besser zu wissen.  
Er packte Boerne am Handgelenk und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort drückte er ihn sofort aufs Bett und Boerne legte sich ohne zu Zögern hin. Thiel kniete sich über ihn, nahm ihm die Brille ab und sah ihn einen Moment lang an, sah die zerzausten dunklen Haare und die rotgeküssten Lippen und den Bart, der gar nicht wegzudenken war und die Lust in den grünen Augen und dass das wirklich Boerne war, mit dem er hier war und eine riesige Welle von Liebe überschwemmte ihn. Er war nicht besonders gut darin, dass auch zu sagen, aber er wusste, dass er ganz gut darin war, es zu zeigen, also beugte er sich hinunter und küsste Boerne sanft auf den Mund. Boerne streichelte ihn zärtlich durchs Haar.

Nach einer Weile wanderte Thiel wieder hinunter zu Boernes Hals, übersäte diesen mit kleinen Küssen und glitt immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze über die Haut. Ohne hinzusehen öffnete er die restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes, schob den Stoff zur Seite und glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen am Brustbein entlang und über den Rippenbogen zu Boernes Seite, wo seine Finger ganz zart über die weiche Haut tanzten. Boerne gab kleine wimmernde Laute von sich und zuckte weg. Thiel schmunzelte. Boerne war so kitzelig dort. Dann ließ Thiel seinen Mund Boernes Brust erforschen. Der hatte inzwischen endgültig aufgehört zu reden, sein Atem ging schnell und laut und immer wieder stöhnte er auf.  
Thiel leckte ihm über die Brustwarze. Boerne schmeckte so verdammt gut.

Moment.

Thiel stockte. Das schmeckte tatsächlich gut. Das war doch nicht ...? Wie kam denn jetzt ...? Er merkte, dass Boerne nun sehr flach atmete und angespannt unter ihm verharrte. Er entfernte sich etwas von Boernes Oberkörper, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Boernes Finger ins Laken gruben und schaute dann zögernd nach oben, erkannte, dass Boerne Lippen und Augen zusammengepresst hatte und immer noch nicht wagte, sich zu entspannen. Rot war er auch ganz schön geworden. Thiel überlegte einen Augenblick lang, etwas zu sagen oder besser zu fragen, ließ es aber bleiben, obwohl er zu gerne gehört hätte, wie Boerne das erklären würde. Aber das hatte auch wahrlich Zeit bis später.  
Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick wieder nach unten gleiten, über die Brust bis zum Bauch. Dort stoppte er und grinste. Boerne schien Hilfe wirklich dringend nötig zu haben. Das Trauma war wohl doch größer als angenommen.  
Wie gut, dass er so hilfsbereit war - Thiel senkte seine Lippen auf Boernes Bauchnabel und stieß mit seiner Zunge hinein - und dass er Süßes so gerne mochte.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß, die Geschichte ist abschnittsweise erschreckend ähnlich zu veradees "Marzipanherzen", was ich aber erst bemerkt habe, nachdem diese Geschichte hier fertig war und ich beim Stöbern in alten Fanfictions (mal wieder? Möglicherweise kannte ich "Marzipanherzen" sogar schon mal von früher und hatte es nur wieder vergessen) auf veradees Geschichte gestoßen bin ... so kann's gehen... War dann erstmal leicht panisch, aber dachte mir dann, was soll's. So ist das halt manchmal und vielleicht ist diese Idee auch einfach zu naheliegend :-)


End file.
